Black Dragon
by Black Were-Dragon
Summary: Summary: After DOM incident, Harry looked for better options. New School, new friends, new adventures. Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny Bashing Not Major . Powerful/Harry.  Rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**Black Dragon**

**Summary: After DOM incident, Harry looked for better options. New School, new friends, new adventures. Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny Bashing (Not Major). Powerful/Harry.**

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. Some plot lines I used from old stories within fan fiction in later chapters.**

**Chapter 1**

Harry stormed down the corridor. He was beyond angry, he was furious. He was supposed to meet his _best friends_ in the courtyard instead of the common room for privacy, even though it was the middle of the night. But while he was walking there, he had heard them directly in front of him.

_**Flashback**_

"_How long are we supposed to keep this up? We nearly died last night because of him and we get nothing from it." _Ron ranted as he walked down the stairs_._

"_Shut up Ron; we're getting paid aren't we? We're allowed to sit in the 'bird-club' meetings if we're needed. So stop talking about him already." _Ginny tried to calm him down_._

"_Easy for you to say, the only injury you got was a sprained ankle. I got attacked by those brain things. What if I'd died? I won't be able to spend that money Dumbledore paying us if I'm dead. I don't think being his friend is worth it. He struts around here like he owns the place, all because he's Harry Potter." _He continued to rant down the dark corridor_._

Ginny nodded while she followed he brother into the courtyard. Putting on smiling faces they waited. But they didn't realise they had been heard all the way down the corridor by their so called best friend

_**End Flashback**_

He thought about all the times he'd suspected some betrayal. And they were a lot, mainly in second and fourth year. But there were other incidents, things like disappearing at odd hours at night and whispering behind his back when they think he is not looking.

He reached the seventh floor and walked toward the wall where the entrance to the Room of Requirements was hidden. He walked past it three times, thinking; _Give me a room where I can think and plan_.

The door appeared in the middle of the wall. Inside was a huge circular common room with doors around the edge. A great stained glass window overlooking the Black Lake was at the far end of the room. A big fireplace was next to window, the fire blazing. Mounted above the fireplace was a large picture of Hogwarts, also two clocks. The first clock displayed a label saying "School Time"; the second had one with "Room Time." Puzzled by the need for two clocks, he worked around the room.

In the centre of the room was a large oak table surrounded by several chairs, neatly spaced apart from each other. On the table was a piece of parchment. He walked over and picked it up. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter, then you are in urgent need of time that you do not have. My sister was a Seer before she died but was given a vision of a boy's life and needed this room to train yourself to defeat your Dark Lord and unite the four great magical beings together._

_This room works, as you have already discovered, by thought. It also functions in a time distortion field at the maximum setting of 1 month to 1 day. So every day outside this room that goes by, one month goes by inside. You will not age nor require much sleep, but you are advised to rest every 24 hours in Room time or so to heal and relax. All minor injuries inside the room will heal very quickly, major injuries with take the normal amount of time to heal._

_The other rooms that are connected to this room are duelling room for magical, mundane, armed and un-armed training. By the time your summer is over, you should be able to beat any human you face, though you may still have difficulties with non-humans. There is a library which connects to all those inside Hogwarts. Hogwarts was never meant to be the end all, be all of magical schooling in Britain. My sister has seen what has become of our once-brilliant school. There is a small bedroom, bathroom, kitchen which is restocked every day with food. There is a potions lab which is always stocked with any ingredients needed._

_Inside the library, there is a ledger which you can ask for any subject and it will copy and transport every book about that subject._

_I would suggest getting a pet to talk to keep you company. I know you can talk to at least snakes, just like my husband._

_Once you are satisfied with the level of training you have received here, may I suggest you search for another school. By the time you have learned all that can be learned from Hogwarts a book will appear around August with every know school in your time. One that is not biased and ill run as yours is today._

_All the best and good luck_

_Rowena Ravenclaw_

_Creator of the Room of Requirements_

_Founder of Hogwarts_

Putting the letter down he looked around the room and smiled, plans forming in his head. But he had to wait till the beginning of summer to begin putting them into action. He spent several hours looking around the duelling rooms and potions lab and testing several features of the room. After making him presentable he went back out.

Walking out of the room, the wall closed up around him. He walked down the corridor trying and failing to keep the smirk off his face. He walked all the way to the courtyard, where Ron and Ginny were waiting for him like nothing had happened, as only a few minutes have gone by for them.

The weeks passed and it was the end of the term. Harry could hardly wait for summer. He placed all his valuables: his wand, map and invisibility clock, in the Room of Requirement. After much argument, Hedwig went into the room as well, but only on the night before he left. Over the weeks, he slowly drew away from the betrayers and Hermione. He didn't know about her, so better safe than sorry. Spending more time in the room, getting everything ready for this summer.

He planned everything down to the minutes. When he got back to London, he was greeted by a large party of Order members. After some very subtle threats to his family they said goodbye to Harry and left. Harry was on his way to the Dursley's when the first stage of his plan to place.

They were on the motor way out of central London when he turned to his uncle and asked. "Could you stop here please? Due to mutual hatred between us, I will not be stepping foot in the hellhole you call a home. Since I'm feeling generous, here's some money; take your disgusting family out to dinner." Vernon stopped quickly at the corner and almost pushed Harry out of the car onto the side road. Harry handed him the Muggle money he'd Transfigured from rats' droppings and collected his stuff from the boot, an almost empty trunk of junk. As they drove away, he smirked, placing his trunk under a nearby bush, he signalled the Knight Bus to pick him up. The large triple Decker bus arrived with a large bang within seconds.

"Welcome the Knight Bus, emergency transportation for any witch or wizard. My name is ..." The conductor was rudely interrupted by Harry.

"Diagon Alley as fast as you can." He said placing a few Galleons into his hand. The conductor nodded and signalled to driver to go straight to Diagon Alley. After a few minutes of being rocked across the sides he bus, Harry walked off the bus, more likely fell off it. After cursing the damn bus for its very existence he slowly made his way down the alley towards the large white marble building, Gringotts Bank. The bank was empty so he walked steady towards the first counter near him. The goblin was writing something in ancient runes. Harry coughed to get his attention.

"Excuse me, can you take me to see a bank manager?" he asked politely.

"Name, please?" the goblin asked without looking up from the book.

"Potter," he answered. The goblin looked up and his eyes went straight to his forehead. The goblin nodded and motioned him to follow. They walked down many narrow corridors until they came to a door labelled "Potter Bank Manger." The goblin opened the door and motioned him to enter.

The office was a large size, filling cabinets along the left side of the wall. A large wooden desk sat in the middle of the room with an old goblin sitting at it.

"Mr Potter, please sit down. We have much to discuss." He pointed to the chair in front of him. Harry sat. "I am Goldsmith, your bank manager. We only sent the letter yesterday about the will reading and your inheritance only yesterday with your bank statement; we didn't expect you to come down this fast." Goldsmith said.

"Call me Harry. I never received any letter from Gringotts. Or any other bank letters from Gringotts about my vault, I just thought it wasn't done here."

"Accounts," Goldsmith corrected. "Gringotts policy states that customers to be sent a statement of their account balance each month. I sent those letters myself." Goldsmith looked at Harry.

"Well I never received them." Harry thought for a moment. "Is there a way to block owls or something without me knowing about it?" Harry asked. He'd been famous since before he was two years old, and he'd never received any fan mail. He thought there would at least be people wanting to congratulate him for defeating Voldermort the first time.

"Yes, there are a couple of ways; the most useful and untraceable is a block on the person's magic which stops owls from finding you. This block can redirect that magical signature which the owls use to find someone in a different location. This can be done without your knowledge but it takes days to cast as it is very difficult piece of magic," Goldsmith said while pressing several buttons on his desk.

Harry felt certain that this method of blocking his mail had been used on him. He had been unconscious for weeks almost every year while at Hogwarts. He thought about how many times he had seen Dumbledore next to him when he woke up.

"Is there a way to find out if there is a block on me, please? I can pay any price." The goblin nodded and pressed a small red button on his desk. He spoke in a varying mix of grunts and other sounds, which Harry assumed was the goblin speaklanguage.

The doors to the room opened after a few minutes, and two smaller goblins walked in. Goldsmith stood and approached them. "This is Silverbow and Bronzeknut. They are Gringotts' best Healers. I have explained what you requested and asked them to look and if remove any and all blocks on you," Goldsmith explained. Harry nodded. The smaller goblin, Bronzeknut, handed him a piece of parchment.

"Please put 3 drops of your blood onto the parchment." The goblin ask, handed him a knife. Harry nodded, even reluctantly. He nicked his finger and drops of blood fell onto the parchment. The goblin nodded and pointed his finger at the cut; the cut was healed and didn't even leave a scar.

The drop start to spread around the parchment and the blood red ink started to write on the parchment. After a few minutes the writing stopped, the parchment read:

**Name: Harry James Potter-Black**

**Age: 15**

**Blocks: **

**Magical Power (Blocked – 80%)**

**Wandless Magic (Blocked – Total, Power Bound by Other Block)**

**Occulmency/Legilimency (Blocked – Total, Mental Connection: Tom Maravlo Riddle)**

**Animagus (Blocked, Magical and None Magical Forms)**

**Beast Speak (Blocked – Partial, ****Parseltongue ****connected to other blocked aspect)**

**Parsel Magic (Blocked – Partial, ****Parseltongue****)**

**Metamorphmagus** **(Blocked – Partial)**

**Healing (Blocked – Total)**

**Blood Magic (Blocked – Total)**

**Rune Magic (Blocked – Total)**

**Owl Post (Blocked - Inbound; Exceptions - Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts; Transfer to - Albus Dumbledore)**

The office was silent while the goblins and Harry looked at the piece of parchment, shocked at the number of blocks that has been placed on him. After a few minutes Harry coughed and brought round the other occupants of the room.

"I must say Mr. Potter that is the longest list of blocks I seen in years. The other was fifty years ago. He had a slightly smaller list than yours. I believe he could have done many great things, but he didn't." Silverbow said, shrugging. "I will give you the necessary potions to remove the blocks, but it will take up to a month for the blocks to be removed by potions, it is the easiest way." The goblin listed the potions that are required and handed them other to Bronzeknut. Nodding the goblins left, leaving Harry and Goldsmith allow.

"Now, we can look at your accounts. The Late Lord Black's Will states that you get everything which has not been given to the other beneficiaries. All family artefacts were transferred to the family vault the day he died, including those that were stolen and sold without the owner's permission. You have some property and a family seat to be claimed on July thirty-first; so on that day you will gain the title of Lord Black, as he named you his heir when you were born." Harry was saddened by Sirius's inheritance. He spent a month inside the room, grieving and accepting the loss of his godfather, and trying to stop blaming himself for his death.

"Due to an old law, even though you have not claimed the title yet, as you are his heir and will claim within the next two months, you are now considered an adult in both the Muggle and magical worlds. So you can now claim the Potter titles and vaults, which have been quiet over the years. Which will make you now Lord Potter, with both accounts merged; you are now one of the richest customers at the bank. Please sign these to gain total control of the vaults as well as merge them together." Goldsmith handed Harry a stack of parchment with tiny little writing. After twenty minutes of careful reading and signing, Harry handed the pile back to Goldsmith.

"You are officially Lord Potter-Black. Now with the Black Vaults, there is a debit account set up to the Malfoys' and Lestranges' vaults. These were created by Lord Black at the time for the marriage contract were created, late Lord Black's father, as part of the agreement. They have been heavily used by both over the last several months," Goldsmith told him. Harry smirked.

"Is there a way to transfer the accounts to someone else, I would like that money to go to the Tonks vault. I'd also like to disown both Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy from the Black family and cut off their access to the Black vaults and properties. And I welcome Andromeda Tonks back into the family, along with her husband and daughter." Harry said proudly. He was smiling like the cat that got the cream.

Nodding, Goldsmith wrote down his request and started on the Potter summary. "Now the Potter accounts have only been active for six or seven years. They..." Goldsmith was interrupted but a sudden outburst.

"Seven years ago? I only learned about the Wizarding world five years ago. How could I access my vaults when I didn't even know I had them?" Harry asked angrily. Magic in the room became heavy. Goldsmith was shocked at the amount of power that Harry displayed. This was only 20% of what he could do, he could imagine the power at full extent. After a few minutes of calming down, Goldsmith continued with the summary

"There was a direct debit set up to Molly Weasley and to Albus Dumbledore that year. Unfortunately, as he was your magical guardian at the time, by law, he is allowed to do so. A year later another debit accounts was set up to a private vault under the name Ronald Weasley. Another year and another direct debit was also set up for a vault in the name of Ginevra WeasleyWeasley. Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore take 100,000 Galleons each year from your account, which isn't much considering your overall value. The younger Weasleys' both take 100 Galleons from your account each month," Goldsmith spat out, angry that he couldn't do anything about it.

Harry was fuming; not only were they getting paid for being his friend, they were getting paid with _his_ money. He was very possessive, be it with people or items. He didn't like his things being taken from him. After a few minutes of careful thinking he looked at Goldsmith and told him.

"Cancel all the deposits and block their access to all my vaults. I'm the only one who'll have direct access to them." Harry snarled, still very angry at the betrayal of his former friends.

Goldsmith nodded and wrote down the request. Harry looked at his watch and it saw that it had been nearly two hours. "Since it's nearly time for the time for me to leave, is there a way for me to spend money without going to my vaults and accessing every time I need money?" Harry asked the goblin. The goblin smirked.

"Yes, there is a debit credit card we use, which is connected directly to your vaults. Once the shopkeeper swipes the card with their wand, the money is directly placed into their vaults. It also works in the Muggle world." Goldsmith pulled out a large envelope and handed it to Harry. "This contains all the necessary documentation you'll need to get by in the magical and non-magical worlds. It has your debit card, passport, birth certificate; all your details are on them. They'll show that you're eighteen in the Muggle world. I have a feeling we'll not being seeing you again after the will reading, so there is a blank set of those documents. Just fill them out and a separate vault will be created just for that identity. Good luck, Lord Potter. Your potions are waiting at the main desk as well as instructions on when and how to take them. Please feel free to drop by once in a while to see how things are going." Harry nodded and stood, holding his hand out. Goldsmith looked shocked and then shook the offered hand.

"Goodbye, Goldsmith; may your enemies fall before your blade," Harry said as he left the office. He stopped wondering why he said that.

"Goodbye, Lord Potter; may your vaults fill with gold," Goldsmith said with a smile.

Harry walked down the corridor into the main entrance. Walking over to the desk, he found a small package with his name on. The goblin handed it to him and said goodbye. Harry walked to the main entrance and out into Diagon Alley. Stage 2 of his plan, gain all the books he could get and new set of clothes.

Hours passed. Harry walked down the alley, going into most of the clothes and book stores. He got himself new robes and some of the small selection muggle clothes that the stores had to offer. He also got several training robes, these were charmed to increase the weight of them over time, to help build up stamina and speed.

He went into the bookstores and second-hand stores; he asked the manager for a copy of every book. After finishing in the alley, he had books on anything he wanted to know that Hogwarts didn't have. Beginning of blood magic and rune magic, which he got by accident in a second-hand store near Knockturn Alley. He bought a book on magical theory as well as advanced books on all Hogwarts subjects. And some books on some of his blocks gives.

He decided to go to Hogwarts and stay in the Room of Requirement to get the blocks off and start his training. Smiling, he walked towards the entrance to The Leaky Cauldron. The pub was packed, patrons were drinking laughing. In the far corner, he spotted the first Order member. Snape was standing in the back corner, looking for someone—him, probably. Snape spotted him as he moved towards the entrance. He advanced on him steadily.

Harry walked fast towards the entrance to the Muggle world. Once he made it to the main street, he hailed the Knight Bus. "Hogwarts," he almost shouted. After dropping a few Galleons into the driver's hand, the bus disappeared from the street.

A few seconds later Snape ran out of the pub looking around, but he couldn't find Potter anywhere. After a quick search of the nearby street he gave up. Angrily, he Apparated to the new headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, Hogwarts.

Harry arrived at the gates of Hogwarts half an hour later. He walked steadily up to the Shrieking Shack. Once he made it to the basement, he removed the floorboards with hidden the secret entrance to the school. He walked along the passage way slowly, making sure he made little sound as possible. Once he reached the Whomping Willow, he put on his Invisibility Cloak. He pressed the knot and started walking to one of the lesser known side entrances he had found while hiding from his former friends.

After twenty minutes of navigating with his map around the school, he made it to the Room of Requirement, where he found all of the stuff he left in the same place. He set the rooms up for the next day and another month after. He placed his new book of the shelves in the library, their names added to the large ledger on a pedestal near the door. He placed his clothes in the wardrobe. It was late evening when he got ready for bed, took the first dose of his potions and went straight to sleep.

-X-

_Two hours earlier_

Snape stormed into the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore was currently conducting a meeting with the members of Order of the Phoenix. Several of them looked around to see who had entered. Snape ignored them and looked directly at Dumbledore.

"Would you care to tell me why I saw Potter leaving the Leaky Cauldron, when he is supposed to be at his relatives'?" Snape asked with a sneer. The look of shock was brief put noticeable by Snape.

"Harry is at his relatives' home; he can't have been at Leaky Cauldron." Just as Dumbledore finished those words, the fireplace roared to life and the head of Alastor Moody appeared.

"Dumbledore, Potter didn't arrive with the Dursleys. I have questioned them; they said they dropped him off in the middle of a highway out of London. He gave them some money and told them to go out for a mealn, to prolong their return. I checked the location; Potter's long gone. His trunk is here, but it's full of rubbish and rat droppings," Moody said. The Order started shouting about going to look for them. Moody was almost giddy with delight; that boy was very clever to prolong their return so he had an hour to get to where he was going.

"I want everyone to look for Harry; he must be returned to his relatives' place before Voldermort finds him," Dumbledore ordered. _That bastard brat ruined my holiday again. When I find him I'm going to place some better charms on him,_ Dumbledore thought.

"I tried to follow him, but he disappeared once he got to Muggle London," Snape snarled. He was thinking of ways to make the Potter brat's life more miserable.

The Order members spread out throughout London. They sought out all of Harry's known friends and hideaway places. But he was nowhere to be found. The tracking charms were not working, which indicated that they were either removed—_impossible, _Dumbledore thought—or in a heavily warded location, places like Hogwarts ofr old family manors.

None of the members slept.

In the meantime, the boy they were looking for started the most important stage of his life.

**Next: Training for New Life**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Dragon**

**Summary: After DOM incident, Harry looked for better options. New School, new friends, new adventures. Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny Bashing (Not Major). Powerful/Harry.**

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. Some plot lines I used from old stories within fan fiction in later chapters.**

**Chapter 2**

_**Day 1 – Month 1**_

Harry woke up feeling refreshed and slightly better than the day before. He looked at his watch, frowning as it read that he had only been asleep for few minutes. He got up walked into the common room area. The Room clock said it was 5:30 am. He shrugged and went to the bathroom. After an hour of soaking in the bath, he got ready.

He served himself some breakfast, cereal and fruit from the provide kitchen. After finishing and cleaning up, he went to work with creating a timetable. Walking other to the shelves in the library and looked other the titles of books and listed what he got. After an hour of lists and organizing them, he looked of the index of library books. After couple of your, he looked at the two lists. He was shocked at the amount of missing from the education.

After an hour of combine the lists together he created the time table for the next year or so. He written the timetable and placed on the door of his bedroom and the training room.

_4:00-6:00 – Physical Exercise: Running, stretches, weights etc._

_6:30-7:30 – Shower/Breakfast_

_7:30-9:30 – Occulmency / Legilimency – alternate days_

_9:30-11:30 – Transfiguration / Charms / DADA – alternate days_

_12:30-13:00 – Lunch_

_13:00-15:00 – Runic / Blood Magic / Metamorphmagus_ / _Parsel Magic__ – Alternate Days_

_15:00-17:00 – Potions / Healing_

_17:00-17:30 - Dinner_

_17:30-19:30 – Magical Theory_

_19:30-22:00 – Duelling Practise – (Magical, Mundane, Armed, Unarmed) –Alternate Days_

_22:00-23:00 – Occulmency/____Legilimency_

_23:00 – Bed_

After going through the list and checked the Room clock, it was around 12:40, he decided to do a small lunch and start reading through the first year books again. After a small lunch, he went to the library. Over the remaining hours, he skimmed the first year's books and looked at the magical theory books. The general thing he found out about, Hogwarts teachers miss out much of the curriculum. They also missed the theory behind a lot of the spells in the first year books. In potions, Snape missed a lot of theory, such as which certain ingredient don't together or why you need a certain number of clockwise or counter-clockwise stirs. Snape was determined to fail anyone not in Slytherin, he could bet that Snape tells those snakes why and how to cheat they way through those lessons.

By the time he finished skimming the first year's books, it was about 21:00. He decided to have supper and start his Occulmency. After a sandwich, he took out a book, 'Occulmency for beginners'. He read introductory paragraph on what Occulmency was and what it does. Reading the first paragraph about meditation and find his centre. He sat crossed legged on his bed and started to slowly breathe in and out, he concentrated on his breathing. After a couple of hours and no progress, he went to bed.

**1****st**** month to 31****st**** month**

After many months of revision and training, Harry's body and personality had changed. He was no longer the gullible, scrawny little boy he enter the room. He was now confident and he had a very powerful build. All of the abuse and neglect had been reversed. He now is 6ft 5inc, the muscle were more defined. His eyes pale blue with a hint of green around the edge of his eyes. His hair is now dark brown, grown long and pulled into a pony tail.

Inside the room, he read and practised as much as he could. On most days, he was sore and numb from training with armed and un-harmed combat; he slept on the sofa in the common room most nights because he was so tired.

After finishing the potions to un-lock his magical talents and power, he spent 2 month relearning control and all his spells. After a year, he learned all of the books on the core subjects that are taught at the school. He became a natural with Transfiguration and Charms, any spell that used either category; he learnt the spell after 2-3 tries and he mastered it. Potions has improved without Snape looking over his shoulder every time he added an ingredient, he was no were near a master but he can brow quite well when needed to.

However, with Defence against the Dark Arts, he became weaker. After many months of fruitless search, he found the answer in an old book about Magical Core Theory.

'_Most magical theory books state at each wizard or witch as a magical core. The magical cores are created at birth by the magical powers of the parent and the ambient magic in the local enviorment when the child is in the womb. Most of the magical core has a block by nature, when the child grows the core blocks are broken to allow the child to gain their full potential. Depending on the size of the core, the more blocks are placed on naturally. This will explain why wizards or witches go through the magical inheritance; this stage unlocks the blocks on the person's core._

_However I have discovered there other factors that can influence the magical growth of the cores and the unlocking of the magical blocks. After years of research and investigation of hundreds of magical babies from many different backgrounds and how their magical works. (With their consent)_

_Wizards or witches which have grown up in loving environments, with their parent use of 'light spells'. They will be in more successful in using 'light spells' rather than 'dark spells'. This is due to the emotions which are used when casting the lighter spells. They give off a different frequency than darker spells._

_This same theory goes true for people that have grown up in abusive or with parent that use the dark arts. The magical residue from the negative energies from the abuse or the spells will be absorbed into the magical core of the young child. Causing his core to become mutated; this makes it harder for these people to do lighter spells, but they will find it easy to do darker spells..._

The book goes on about the magical energies of the earth and the environments in the air. This book was created before they banned magical theory from the curriculum. It was created by an unspeakable under the code name 'Blood Dragon'. After searching the massive library he found many dark arts and rare arts books written by this person. Very detailed but never too advanced.

After starting using the spells with a darker intent, the spell worked. His mind didn't become infected or twisted as the Weasleys have said. He always kept his mind on the task, never allowing the power to consume him. It was difficult at first but after many months of resisting, it finally became easy for him. By the end of his stay, the power rush was gone and he kept his mind and soul from the temptation.

After 2 years stay in the Room, he started to learn Blood and Rune magic. He was scared at first. After the review and finishing on all of the Hogwarts courses, he felt confident that he might be successful learning, it took him nearly a year to learn all from the Hogwarts courses. After a month of constant reading and drawing, he built his first set of Blood magic. His magic decided that he needed a different set of Blood magic that the diagrams and hints provided. After months of trusting his instincts and magic, he drew the Blood magic set. This Blood magic is a set of rituals which will increase his stamina, speed and strength. Each of these would take 3 rituals each and number of months of designing.

Half way through the 25th month, he started the ritual. A separate room was created. The large circular room had a circle of runes. In the middle was a podium the exact height Harry needed. The week after the room appeared Harry practised the ritual using a never re-filling quill, he draw on the runes. Using his most basic of Wandless magic he could do at the time, the quill drew the runes on his back.

It took and 8 hours to complete the practise ritual. It was not real as it would be more painful. A week of practising the ritual, Harry got enough courage to begin the ritual. He prepared the ritual room. Clearing any dust or impurities from the circle of runes. Double checking every knife and tool needed. The practise runes were sill on his body to make it easier to draw them. He bathed in a bath of special herbs to remove any impurities in the body, the marking of the maker pen stayed on him, not quite sure why.

He walked to the centre of the room and stood on the podium. Bringing his ritual knife onto the first rune, he cut. The sharp pain started, but he kept on going. The pain dimmed after an hour of cutting. After 4 hours of cutting his used his magic to start on his back. The pain increase tenfold but he kept on going. After the last rune was cut, the magic in the rune started to increase the runes on the body and floor. The blood on harry started to drain from his body and into the runes on the podium. They glowed. After 10 minutes, harry started to feel the magic entering him. Pain after pain, it kept coming after him, increasing. He screamed after a while.

The runes in the room glowed decreased and the blood stopped flowing from Harry. Harry panted on the podium. After a few minutes he slowly made his way into the shower area. After an hour of soaking in the bath, he slowly made it to his bed. He slept for 2 days while his first blood magic took effect. He re-started his training 4 days after the ritual. He noticed he could go for longer periods of time with spell casting. His speed had increased but not a great deal.

Rune magic came much easier for Harry. After reading the theory behind the magic, he applied it to other branches of magic. The theory behind Rune magic is that when casting you drew a certain set of runes into the spell. This increased the power of the spell with the power of the rune. Harry spent months revising and practising using this method of casting, especially in Transfiguration. His spell were quite power with this type of magic implanted into them.

Healing he spent a lot of time doing, mainly on himself. After many accidents that have been done in his training, he got a lot of experience. Over the first couple of months, he mostly learned very easy healing spells to mend broken bones and heal cuts. But over the period of time in the room he could be at the very least be a field medic if not a medi-witch. He was not very accurate with most of the advanced spells, but he got by without leaving a scar.

His most little successful part of his experience in the room was his Occulmency and Legilimency. After reading the books, there was no fast way of gain protection quickly. The way Occulmency works is after sorting out one's mind, and building a mind image of defences. They need to be mind attacked. It took him nearly a year to sort out all of his memories or the Dursleys and of Voldermort. He became very paranoid with his mind defences. He created wall after wall, building after build. He tried to create creatures, but they turned up to be in their infant stage.

After caring for them they became to love him. His private little zoo in his head. He smiled. He looked after the creatures in his head. It would take a couple of years to get them to the adult stage. This was written in an advanced book about guarding the mind. By the time he left the room, the creatures were passed the infant stage and now starting to explore his mind. His mindscape became an open field of creature roaming around. He created very powerful magical creature in his mind, dragon, basilisk, griffons, etc.

**Next Chapter: Back to the Real world**


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Dragon**

**Summary: After DOM incident, Harry looked for better options. New School, new friends, new adventures. Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny Bashing (Not Major). Powerful/Harry.**

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. Some plot lines I used from old stories within fan fiction in later chapters.**

**Chapter 3**

**31****st**** Month – July**

Harry woke up early has he usually does, he had finished packing all of his stuff. He finally finished all of the books in the library. The book that the letter promised showed up a week ago. He read it and found the perfect school for him. He did a light workout and packed all of his remain stuffed. He prepared to leave; the door was to appear when he stood in front of it.

He decided to copy all of the books he got in the library. He created several trunks to store them. He had hundreds and thousands of books. Which he read them all, and stored them in his mind. He created his new identity was Radian Evans. Once he left he was going straight to Diagon Alley.

The door appeared and he worked out. The corridor looked as it was when he entered. His watch displayed 28th of July. Smiling he made himself invisible and walked towards the grounds. Not really caring what alarms went off. He walked to the main gates, once passed, he apparted directly to the front doors of Gringotts, to hand in his forms. If he waited a few second longer he would have noticed a wearily looking Remus Lupin running towards the main gates.

Harry walked toward the front desk. "Could you take me to see Goldsmith immediately please". The goblin nodded and showed him to the office. Entering he noticed that Goldsmith was alone working in a ledger.

"What is it; I don't have time for this." The goblin didn't look up.

"Well I would like to my bank manger about creating a new account under a different name." Radian said smiling. The goblin looked up at the stranger. Radian changed into Harry. The goblin was shocked. Changing back to Radian, he placed the files on to his desk.

"Harry what a surprise. I have been very busy managing your accounts, updating them. Most of the Black Investment is either bankrupt or closed. We closed those down and invested in successful business all around the world, Muggle or Magical." Goldsmith stated while looking at the file in front of him. Everything was filled out. "The vault was already created by the time you leave and a direct debit was placed into that account. All it needed was name and other details. Your new credit card will work now."

"Thank you, I will see you in a few days for the Will reading. See you then. May your enemies' blood flow on the battle field." Radian said while standing.

"And may your gold flow into your vaults." Goldsmith said as Radian left.

Radian went straight to the nearest post office. Hedwig was recognisable as Harry Potter. Radian created a letter, which didn't have anything to identify him at all. He became very paranoid about other people finding out. After 30 minutes of trying to find a post office. His letter was sent on a fast delivered to the Nevada, America. He spent the rest of the day exploring the Alley and Knockturn Alley.

By time night fall came, Radian now own a brand new wardrobe, new set of blood steel ritual knifes and carer kits. Some books and scrolls of knowledge in Knockturn Alley. He booked a room in the Leakey Cauldron. After placing the stuff in his trunk, he practised his Occulmency and went to bed.

That night, he felt and intrusion into his mind. Voldermort. His presence was felt by all of his creatures and they made their way towards the source of the intrusion. Radian entered his mind and found a large shadow of Voldermort standing at the far end of his mindscape, walking toward his massive stone fort.

The Dragons and Griffons took the sky. Attack him. They were not very strong but, it slowed him down. How activated his internal defences. Archer's shot arrows from the battlements of the fort. Voldermort was weakening, but he started to attack his defences. His creature ran in fear as they watched as the small dragon was took down, they were still too young.

Catapult fired molten rock at him. Voldermort screamed as he was hit. He started to destroy them. After 5 minutes. The battlements were completely destroyed, Voldermort was still standing. But a large shadow shot out of the large fort and at Voldermort. The shadow grew and covered him. Screams were heard as it banished Voldermort from his mind.

The shadow receded into the fort. The damage was done. Radian sat and tried to repair the damage, but he was very tired and he needed sleep. He slept in the fort. He had a very peaceful sleep.

**Hogwarts**

Remus Lupin sat in the office of Albus Dumbledore. After returning, he picked up the scent of Harry. After a month of searching, he is spotted walking out of Hogwarts, completely changed. Several of the teachers were running from the school to the main gate. After explaining what happened, they searched the school. Nothing, how had Harry entered the school under detected by them was a question on all of the teachers minds.

Currently, he was sitting in an Order of the Phoenix meeting, discussing what had happened today. Basically, about whether Harry had been in the school the whole month or just today. They don't know where he went after apparted. Several members, stated he couldn't of apparted, he too young.

The door suddenly banged open to find a white face Snape walking into the room/

"What is it Severus, what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"The Dark Lord was giving a meeting about new raids to take place. He suddenly stopped half way through and smiled. He told us to leave except the inner circle. He sat and his throne he mediated. After a few minutes he started to show great pain. A minute later he started screaming. He was through out of his meditation and started shaking. It better I show you." Snape said, pulling out a memoires and placed it into the Pensive. All of the Order members present entered the Pensive and viewed the memories.

_**Flashback -1Hour Before**_

_**Unknown Location**_

_The room was dark. There were several people knelling before a high podium throne, which sat a snake faced man. The current man was shaking. "SNAPE!" Voldermort shouted, pointing to him_

"_Y-Yes my lord." Snape said, stepping forward._

"_You told me he had not Occulmency shields at all, nothing to prevent me from accessing his mind. Is that what you said?" Voldermort said anger radiating after the shock of his experience had faded. His demon red eyes glowed with restraint anger._

"_The brat has no skill in the art. I made it so that the damage done was so you, my lord, could easily enter his mind." Snape stated._

"_I just enter the boys mind. The mind was very well protected. The protection on his minded was very well done. Masters work even, though they are young in experienced. His mind was protected by some type of power. I was thrown straight out of his mind." Voldermort moved off his thrown and stood directly in front of Snape._

"_It's not possible my lord. It was little over a month ago that the boy had no shields on his mind. I made sure of it. Please my lord, I tried to weaken him for you my lord." Snape begged at his feet._

"_Oh, I believe you Snape, but you introduced protection of his mind to him, so it you that pay the price." Voldermort pulled out his wand and pointed at Snape. "Crucio."_

_After 20 minutes of torturing, Voldermort dismissed them._

_**End of Flashback**_

All of the order members were shocked at the news. That Harry Potter had created powerful Occulmency shields around his mind in little under a month, it was impossible to get that much disciple to even create the weak shield around the mind. Albus Dumbledore was worried. If the boy had succeeded in creating powerful shielded nothing he could do to manipulate him.

"We need to double our search. Harry is now even greater danger. Voldermort will probably want revenge for a failed attack onto his mind. Double check every where possible. I expect him to be at the will reading, so we just wait for him outside Gringotts on the 31st." The order member nodded and slowly made to the main gate of the ancient castle.

Once everyone had left, the headmaster rested again the large chair behind his desk thinking. The plans he created so long ago and nurtured for 15 years are becoming unravelled. He needed to start making new plans to fix the old ones. But first he needed his weapon.

**Next Day – July 29****th**

Radian woke up with a very bad headache. He got up slowly and made his way to the joining shower. After a short shower and a quick breakfast, he went straight into a meditation state. He entered his mind. The damage to his defences was massive. The walls around the fort were destroyed. His creatures were all over the mindscape, scared, some were injured.

He started working with his creatures. Pouring magic into them, healing them. It took hours to heal of the creatures. Once he finished that he started to remove the old walls from the fort, and replacing them with new walls. After finishing repair the damage, he felt that his headache had stopped.

Walking towards the end of his mindscape, the place where Voldermort entered last night, he found a large bottomless hole. The hole leaked dark magic. It contaminated the nearby area with a dark shadow, spreading around the hole. Frowning, he tried several methods of blocking the hole.

After an hour of testing he decided on a dome type structure to cover the hole and place several warning signals around the area. It took several hours of creating the strongest dome he could, it was made from the same metal as his ritual knifes, blood steel, the strongest magical metal. He reinforced the metal with steel and made its internal surface covered with large spikes. He hoped it would help bloke Voldermort from his mind.

After double thought and memories, seeing if the internal walls and passage ways were damaged, he exited his mind. His creature, now once again roamed his mind. It was nearly 17:00 by the time he came out of his mind. He went straight out of his room and ordered a large meal.

He walked around the Alley that night to check the stores for anything new in the stores. While walking past an old pet shop, he felt a pull on his magic. He slowly made his way into the shop. The shop was clean, with animals in large cages around the store, with pet supplies here and there.

He followed the pull on his magic to the back room. The back room contain several glass cases of snakes. But a large black snake lay in the middle of the room. His magic pulled him towards it. Walking towards the snake, he faced it and greeted it.

_(ss) "Greeting great one" (ss)._ Radian wanted to say a simple hello, but he said something completely different.

_(ss) "A speaker, I have never seen one that could speak our noble language. Have you come to release me? I have felt a pull these days towards a wizard that passes this store. Is it you I sense." (ss). _The snake lifted her head and looked at Radian.

_(ss) "If you want to, I have been looking for a companion that could talk to me. My other pet has kept me company for many years but I would like another." (ss). _Radian asked.

_(ss) "Please, this cage is very constricting and the temperature is way too cold. The other snakes say it fine for them, but I like the heat quite high." (ss). _Radian opened the case and allowed the snake to collie itself around his chest and left arm, her head poked out of his arm. _(ss) "Much better, thank you." (ss)._

Radian paid for the snake, which found her name was Samera. Samera stayed around him and made very comments about people around them. He found out that she could find out much about the person from the 'taste' of their magic. She pointed out several death eaters walking around the alley. He wondered why the Aurors missed them. Smirks he walked into a dark alley.

_(ss) "Could you do me a favour, I want you point anyone with some type of dark presence on their left arms." (ss). _Radian asked Samera, the snake looked like she was thinking.

(_ss) "Sure, this could be fun." (ss)_. Samera said. Radian cast several spells, including face obscurer spell, voice alteration, and magic trace jammer. In total, he made himself almost un-recognisable, thanks to the books in Room of Requirements.

Samera coiled tighten around him, as he walked back into the alley. The snake whispered direction to the first one. The person stood in front on a clothes shop. Smiling, he silently cast a stunner and transfigured the person into a stone, placing the stone into his pocket, he walk on.

In half an hour, a total of 14 stones were collected. None of the visitors of the alley were curious about what was happening. Smiling he headed for his room, he would deliver the death eaters to Dumbledore tomorrow. Placing wards up around the room, he spent the rest of the night; he spent looking over his defence in his mind. Once he went to sleep, a partial test of his shield around the hole were done, but the rest of the night he dreamt peacefully.

**29****th**** July**

Harry woke up early with a determined mind; he wanted some information from the prisoners. After a healthy breakfast in the bar, he changed his room into a integration room. He decided that he could practise Legilimency on them, get any information from them and drop them off at the front of Hogwarts.

He picked up the first stone and transfigured the person back into human form. After a quickly strip search he place the prisoner in a chair he transfigure, he tighten the straps around the arms. After a quick splash of water to the face, the prisoner woke up.

The prisoner looked around the room; he spotted Radian in the shadows. He face hidden, but the eyes shown from them. The man was scared.

"W-who are you, I didn't nothing wrong. Please let me go." The man asked in a heavy German accent

"Your crime is being a death eater. Don't worry, you're not going to be asked anything, just a quick mind scan will be all I need to know about you." Radian said in an emotionless voice. He sent a parlaying curse at the prisoner. The man couldn't move.

Radian moved and stood in front on the man, his wand pointed directly at his forehead. "_Legiliman_". Images after images passed into his mind. He tried to focus and slow the images down. After a few minutes the images could be seen. Thinking about what he needed to know, search for any information about death eater activity.

The man was a new recruit, only been on one mission, his initiation. The man had to rape a muggle girl in front of her family and use all of the 3 unforgivable curses on the family. He watched as the other new recruits, he noted down names. This man was, John Steward, a pure blood from Germany. Wife and 2 girl children, he was threaten if he didn't join they would be killed. He joined to save them.

Leaving the mind of the man. He wrote down all of the information he could have gather, names, places, dates. He looked at the man in front of him. The man was crying, tears run down his face. Radian lifted the paralysis curse on him and untied the man.

"I am sorry for what he has done to you. But I most do what is right. _Stupefy_." He stunned the man, after magically re-dressing the man, the transfigured the man back into a white stone.

He spent all day invading the other 13 peoples' minds. Couple of them put up a fight, others tried to bribe their way out of the situation. He collected information and written it down. Their crimes, their reasons for joining Voldermort etc. Couple of times, he had to stop and empty his stomach in the hidden bathroom. Samera watched the prison while he did so.

It was getting late into the. He had a quickly dinner in the bar before getting the prisoner and information. He walked out to alley way behind the pub and apparted to the front gates of Hogwarts. He waited for someone to come down the path.

It took them nearly 5 minutes to reach him at the front gates. Radian was sat on a transfigured stool through several pebbles at the gate. He spotted several teachers as well as Moody. All of them had their wand out ready.

"Well it's about time someone got here; I have been waiting for someone to come so I can deliver my prisoners." Radian said as the teachers stopped in front of him. Moody tried to use his eye to see who was under the hood, it didn't work.

"Who are you?" Moody asked his wand point directly at Radian.

"My name is no importance, but what I have is. You see yesterday, I was walking down Diagon Alley, where I picked up several people. Each one of them had a funny little tattoo of a skull and a snake." The teachers were shocked. Moody grumped about youngest. "Any way, as I see that they have a dark essence around them, I thought I would bring them to you for study. I left a little present for them, if they try to escape." Radian said as he pulled out his prisoners and transfigured them back. He silently placed a copy of his notes and names of death eaters in each of their pockets, he silently apparted away in the confusion.

Radian made it back to his room, after placing several wards around his room, he went straight to sleep. Not knowing the havoc he had caused.

**Nevada Desert **

A lone owl soared toward a small letter box in the sand. After leaving the letter there the owl made its way for rest. The letter disappeared in a white light not one second later. The letter appeared on a desk in a large circular room. The person at the desk picked it up and read it. The letter read.

_Dear Headmistress of Night Amber Academy of Magic._

_I would like to attend your school next term. I have found about you in an old library book. For many months I have been looking for an alternative school. The other schools in Europe discriminate against rarer forms of magic I wish to learn._

_I am currently attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My OWL results have not yet arrived so I can't pass them along, even though I am not very good with courses of mental knowledge; I am very experiences in the realm of fighting experience. I feel that I am not reaching my full magical knowledge at Hogwarts and which to transfer._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Radian Evans_

The headmistress smiled. It has been a long time since one from Europe has requested admittance. She written a response and ordered a teacher to deliver it the next day.

**Hogwarts**

In the office of Headmaster Dumbledore, it was chaotic. Shouts were thrown from one end of the room to the other. The occupants were just told the news that 14 death eaters were dropped at the front gates by a stranger. Dumbledore sat behind his desk rubbing his forehead.

"Quiet, please. I know it's a shock be please we need to find out who this person is." Dumbledore said to the other people. The noise level in the room reduced as the members of the Order sat down. "Now, Alastair what information have you gotten from the DMLE."

Moody pulled out a stack of parchment. "Each of the prisoners that man dropped at the gates, each had a pile of parchment full of names, date and places of death eater activity the prisoner knew. Even under truth serum, we could not find any new information that was not on the parchment. We asked the prisoners the description of the man that captured them. Each one is totally different. We suspect he could be Metamorphmagus, but we can't be sure. Here is a copy of all the details that were delivered with them." Placing the pile on to the desk.

"Whoever did this must be very powerful in the mind arts, to enter and extract this information. We must find him and hopefully get him in the Order. Mundungus please could you ask around; see if you could get any information. The rest of you, check around, ask if anyone new has been seen hanging around in the last few days." Dumbledore asked the members.

The Order nodded, "Has anyone got any information on Harry, we know he has been spotted here yesterday, but we could not find out how long he has been here or what he was doing." Dumbledore asked.

Receiving negative replies from the other occupants of the room, he signed. "Please but as much effort into finding him as you can. We need him back at his relatives before Voldermort finds out that he is missing." Dumbledore told the room. After another half an hour of planning new search patterns and new ideas of where to look, they left to complete their tasks.

Dumbledore looked around his now empty office and frowned. He felt that something was going to happen but could quite place is finger on it. After an hour of contemplating, he went to bed; not noticing that he was missing is companion, Fawkes.

**Gringotts – 30th July**

Radian sat in a large conference room waiting for the over benefactors of the Will to turn up. He arrived early to make sure he was the first to arrive and beat whatever Order member was sent to retrieve him if they spotted him. Smirking as he placed a spell of the front entrance that any Order member waiting for him, will only see Harry Potter entering a leaving the bank. It should be fun when the charm is lift when they touch the person. The best part was it can't be detected by Moody's eye.

It just turned 10:30am when the Malfoy's walked into the room. The males looked smug while the wife looked passive around. They both spotted them. Lucius Malfoy walked up to Radian and greeted him.

"Hello, my name is Lord Lucius Malfoy; this is my wife Narcissa Malfoy and my heir Draco Malfoy." Holding his hand out.

Radian almost smirked at him, shaking the hand. "My name is Radian Evans; I am here for a client of mine. His is a benefactor of this will."

"We must discuss some time. I am always looking for good people to represent me when I am un-available." Said senior Malfoy. Radian was slightly shocked by this, but kept his face passive at all times.

"I will think about it." Radian said while sitting down.

While the Malfoy's, sat down the next group of people entered the room were the Tonk's. They sat at the end of the table; on the other side of the room from the Malfoy's. The room was silent until a large group of people entered the room. The Weasley's led by Albus Dumbledore. They looked around for someone, Harry. When not spotting him, they sat down, directly opposite to the Malfoy's.

Several other people appeared; Hermione went and sat with the Weasley's, while Remus sat in an empty part of the table, next to the Malfoy's

On the stoke of 11 o'clock, the doors to the door slammed shut and sealed. Goldsmith stood on a podium at the front of the room. "I about to take a register to make sure everyone has arrived." Goldsmith pulled out a small piece of parchment and a quill.

"Albus Dumbledore"

"Here"

"Hermione Granger"

"Here"

"Remus Lupin"

"Here"

"Draco Malfoy"

"Here"

"Narcissa Malfoy"

"Here"

"Lucius Malfoy"

"Here"

"Harry Potter

Dumbledore stood. "I am sorry to say that Mr Potter will not be here today. He had asked that I come and pick what he is left with." Dumbledore said in a voice which anyone dared question him.

"I find that hard to believe, when he sent us a note not an hour ago saying he was send a representative, with a letter which is signed in blood to make it official. Mr Evans here produced the letter when he entered the bank, half an hour ago. So your comment is invalid, please sit down." The goblin kept his neutral, but he couldn't keep the slight smirk off his face when he was the look on Dumbledore's face. His face red with anger, his eyes turn ice cold, but he reluctantly sat down. Inside he was fuming, _how dare that boy sent someone else; I must keep him unaware of his inheritance. Maybe I could persuade Mr Evans not to reveal and information._ Dumbledore thought.

"Now ... Andromeda Tonks"

"Here"

"NymphadoraTonks"

Tonks grumbled but said "Here"

"Ted Tonks"

"Here"

"Arthur Weasley"

"Here"

"Bill Weasley"

"Here"

"Charlie Weasley"

"Here"

"Fred Weasley"

"Here"

"George Weasley"

"Here"

"Ginny Weasley"

"Here"

"Molly Weasley"

"Here"

"Ron Weasley"

"Here"

"Replacing Mr Potter, Radian Evans."

All of the people in the room looked at Radian. He smiled and said "Here". Goldsmith nodded his head and rolled up the piece of parchment. He then placed another piece of parchment in front of him. He placed his hand over the top of the seal and it un-rolled itself.

"Now I will read from the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Black." Looking down he read.

"_I_ _Sirius Black do here in own sound of mind and body, make my Last Will and Testament. All wills made before this point are now invalid._

_To the Tonks family, if I wasn't in prison I would have happily welcomed you back into the Black family. Lord Black will see to that after the will reading. I leave 100,000 galleons to your family, use it well._

_To my loving sister, Narcissa and the Malfoy family; due to all of the hatred you have caused my godson and I over the years I will leave you each a 1 Knut and call up all of the debts that need repaying to the name new Lord Black._

_To Remus Lupin, to the last marauder; I leave you 100,000 galleons which is not returnable to you. Use it well and buy you self some new clothes and improve that old shack of yours._

_To Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley; you have become that your family should be, loyalty to what it right not what is easy. So to Arthur, Bill and Charlie Weasley I leave you each a house from the Black list properties which are not taken by the other benefactors and 10,000 gallons each. To Fred and George Weasley, I leave you each 10,000 galleons and total ownership of Zonko's. I bought it just before I went to prison; enjoy your reward, pranksters._

_To Molly, Ginny, Ron Weasley; I leave you nothing for the betrayal you have done. Spying on Harry, feeding him potions to make him do certain things. I thought after Peter that betrayal of the Potters had ended and Harry found true friends. But I was wrong. Next time, when you are complaining about the job, place some god damn silence charms around yourself or else anyone could hear you. I hear you every time you were in the kitchen talking about how you need his money for something ridicules. You are no better than Peter, you disgrace the Weasley name._

_To Hermione Granger; I don't know if you were involved in the betrayal so I will say this. If you sign a contract saying you have never knowing betraying Harry to the old man, then you will receive 100,000 galleons. With the rules that it will not be spend or lend to any of the Weasley family without a written reason for doing so and oath that the money will be spent on that items listed._

_To Albus Dumbledore; I leave you also nothing for all of the misery that you have caused me and Harry. You should be ashamed for what you have done. Lucky for you that I was on the run, because of you, or I would have gone straight the DMLE and have you arrested for all of the things you have done. Don't worry yourself, I made sure that all evidence I got about you will be received to Harry._

_To my pup Harry Potter; I leave you everything that is remained in the family and all a joining vaults. I also emancipate you and give you the title of Lord Black. I blood adopted you when you were a baby, to make sure that the title will go to a worthy person. Don't listen to Dumbledore, view my memories that are in the vault and see what has been done to you. Spend the money and change the world with your power pup._

_This is the end of my Last Will and Testament, Padfoot signing off._

_Witness 1: Alastair Moody_

_Witness 2: Nymphadora Tonks_

The room was in shock. The Weasley's were angry, half of them were angry with the other half for the betrayal. Ron and Ginny were fuming about being court out and humiliated in public. Molly was trying to tell Arthur that it was a big miss understanding.

Dumbledore was fuming and a little scared about the evidence that Black had on him. Harry will view if he didn't stop it and destroy it. He was trying to think of anything that might help him.

The Malfoy's left straight way after the Will was finished. Muttering between themselves. The Tonks and Remus Lupin left after them, not before given Dumbledore a good view of their mind about what they thought of him.

Goldsmith watched as he passed a pile of parchment to Radian, who was enjoying himself with the fighting of the Weasley's to be healthy. After a view words of goodbye he left quietly from the back door. He made it all the way to the front entrance before he was stopped, by Dumbledore.

"Mr Evans is it, could I have a word with you for a moment." Dumbledore asks in a grandfatherly voice, but it hinted with a little bit of anger.

Radian looked around, the room was quite crowded. "Ok Mr Dumbledore, I have a view minutes for I have a meeting with Mr Potter." Playing along as his own representative. He slightly cast several charms which would make his voice heard by anyone in the room.

"Yes about that, I would feel a lot better if you would give me the paperwork. Harry doesn't need to worry about all that. I just want to check and see if there is nothing dangerous in those vaults. Sirius was from a dangerous family." Dumbledore said in a voice which almost sounded like an order to do it.

"Why would I do that? I was to give Mr Potter the documents, I have already checked the all his vaults before going into the room. I picked up the vials of memories which he left for Harry to view." Radian said, most of the occupants of the room stopped and listened to the conversation. Not noticing that the voice level had dropped quickly, Dumbledore continued.

"About them, I need those memories back." He said pulling out his wand.

"Why, got something to hide from Harry. Oh, how about the blocks and trackers you placed on him other the years. Or about the paying of his best friend to spy on him. I know all about you games, and so does Harry. He took steps to prevent any more manipulations from a greedy old man." He said, he saw several people walking quickly towards the floo networks, properly calling the Prophet.

"Give me the memories now, Mr Evan, or I will be forced to remove them." Dumbledore said in a hard voice.

"I don't have them; I sent them straight to Harry no more than 5 minutes ago, just before you stopped me. Good luck getting them." Radian said. It was a lie; he had not been down the vaults since the beginning of summer.

"Well then give me the paperwork now, I haven't got time." His wand glowing with a silvery colour, anger radiating off him. Several people around him stepped back.

Radian pulled out his wand; he transfigured his original wand's wood differently. His magic had not been working well with it since he got rid of the blocks. Both men stood at a face off. The crowd formed a large circle around them. Staring at each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

Dumbledore grow impatient and cast a stunner at Radian. He easily dodged fired off his own at the same time. The two duellist went on and on firing spells at each other at a quick pace. Radian spent many months of constant duelling; the room created a dummy which used the ambient magic in the air to fire spells. This allowed him almost real life duelling.

The duel nearly lasted 10 minutes, but Radian was becoming tired. He was looking for an escape. Thinking fast, he cast a silent fog spelling into the room, he had drawn runes into the fog to allow him to see and stop anyone from dispersing it. It would only last 10 minutes.

He cast an invisibility spell on himself and slowly made his way out into the street as the customer of the bank quickly left. He tiredly made his way to his room in the pub. After placing several wards around the room, he collapsed into his bed and went straight to sleep. Not noticing the worried look from his owl or his snake.

**Later that night**

Harry was woken by a strange tingle in his magic. He looked around and spotted nothing. Frowning he got up and tested his wards, they were intact as far has he could tell. Turning on the light he spotted a flicker in the far corner of the room.

He quickly pulled out his wand and fired a wide binding spell, with a homing rune into it. The magic spread around the room and was pulled towards the bed. A soft bang and drop of something falling onto the floor, he quickly cast the revealing spell. It displayed a doll dummy on the floor.

He quickly moving away from the walls and into the centre of the room, he just missed a spell launched at him. After couple of minutes of dodging, he was hit by a stinging spell and a binding spell.

"You are very talented Mr Evans. I can see why you feel that you were not achieving you're in fullest in this backward society. Very cleaver on quickly putting on the lights on to see if anyone was in the room under an invisibility spell. Your magic refined finest. Allow me introduce myself I am Professor Naal Yana, I teach Blood Magic at Night Amber. I was sent by the headmistress to test to see if you are worthy enough to enter the academy. Your ward work needs a lot of work, but I could keep out most human magic users, but almost useless against other magical beings. You have very good reflexes, I seen some blood magic on you. Very basic, but unique, giving you extra stamina. You lasted longer than the last person who applied from Europe." Yana said which fixing the damage done with his spells, Wandless and silently. He un-cast the binding spell, Radian was under.

Radian stood up, but still had his wand pointed at the Professor Yana. Yana chuckled.

"I am not going to harm you. You passed, quite well in fact. This portkey will take you to the location about a mile or so away from the portal on the 8th of August. You are to make your way to the portal within the hour or you will be sent back. The other first years will appear randomly about the same distance away. I must be going, see you on the 8th."

Yana, turned and walked into the nearest wall. The shadows bended around him and had was gone. Radian stared at the spot before cursing himself. He didn't even last 10 minutes against Yana. He looked at his; it was on 2:00am. He grumbled as he double checked his wards before getting back into bed.


End file.
